


dirty laundry

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “If most of your underwear is here anyways, then I was thinking you should probably just move in.”





	dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 12: underwear
> 
> Thank you to my friend Jenna (sugarandspace) for giving me an idea for this prompt!!!

“Hey, babe?” Patrick called, carrying the laundry basket over to the couch where David was watching one of those Guy Fieri cooking shows with a look of disgust on his face.

“Hm?” David answered, not looking away from the television.

Patrick set the laundry basket onto the cushion next to David and sat on the other side of it. David turned, raising an eyebrow. “Half of my laundry is your underwear,” Patrick said, gesturing into the bin.

David peered in and pouted. “Okay, but the machines at the motel make them stiff and uncomfortable. Yours make everything soft.”

Patrick laughed. He moved the laundry basket onto the floor, sliding closer to David. “I’m not—I’m not mad, David.”

“Then—”

“I was just thinking,” Patrick continued, taking one of David’s hands—the one with four gold rings glittering in the light coming in from the window. “If most of your underwear is here anyways, then I was thinking you should probably just move in.” He studied David’s face, watching the words sink in. He squeezed David’s hand as his fiancé’s face journey settled on a smile.

“Are you sure?” David asked, his voice thick and quiet—the same way he’d asked when Patrick had proposed.

Patrick squeezed his hand again, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “I want you to move in, David,” he whispered. “I want to live with you.” He pulled back, studying David’s face again. His smile was bigger now, more sure, more confident. Patrick grinned. “Besides, married couples  _ do _ tend to live with each other, so we’re gonna have to do this eventually anyways,” he teased.

David huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. “I mean, if I  _ have _ to,” David teased back. He surged forwards to claim another kiss from Patrick, this one deeper, longer. “I want to live with you, too,” he whispered when they pulled apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
